What did they call you?
by barbie3sunset
Summary: For the 30 years of his life, Many people think the only thing kakashi has acumilated is his reputation, and his team that he calls family. Soon though that small family will find out more.
1. a look

This is a story that has been in my head for a bit.

I do not own Naruto, Kakashi, or any other character from the anime. I do own the kids and mother though.

Chapter 1.

She sat in the middle of the rest of the students in the middle of the class room floor. Bored completely out of her mind. Ever since she got somewhat of a hang of her new eyes, School had been way, way too easy. Not that it was hard to begin with. Her mother always references the quick mindedness of both she and her twin brother, to their father.

That brought another thought to mind. Both she and Kiyoshi had been bugging their mother to ask their father if he would take them back to his country. They had learned many things from him during his visits, but wish to learn more. She hated her teacher.

He was new to this town and school. Kyoto's family had run this school for many generations. When war between the different temples of warrior's in her country and those surrounding broke out. Many of the teachers of her school had left to fight.

In fact most of the teachers from most of the schools in the country left to fight. The teachers now were all one to two years from graduation. The country went from having thirteen schools to three schools. Classes got bigger, teachers were less experienced and there ego's would not allow them to admit it. As a result school lost its appeal to Kyoto.

"Kyoto! Have you even heard what I have said?" Yelled the teacher, Mick "Your lack of interest in your schooling is irrational."

"Just because you and your brother can learn the skills of our way of the samurai much faster than your classmates does not give you the right to slack off."

"My apologies sir." Drawled Kyoto "But it's the same thing you showed and drilled us on yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that. Can't we do a new drill?"

"No, you must master on drill with your sword before beginning a new one." Mick turned to face Kyoto and then smirked. "But I suppose if you feel that you can handle yourself well, you and I can spare right now."

"Sounds good to me." Kyoto picked up her wooden sword and walked over to where Mick was. She really didn't like this guy. He was only five years older than her. Yet he wanted to act like he was her father or grandfather. At least her father was 14yrs older than the students he had. Well that's what he would tell them in his stories, in fact he states to still go on missions with them now as an equal. Kyoto doubted if Mick would ever look at her as an equal in anything. Little did he know she had an advantage over him.

"Prepare yourself for humiliation you little brat." Hissed Mick

"I'm 12 I face humiliation everyday you baka." Said Kyoto

"What the hell did you just call me you lazy log."

Kyoto smirked and put her sunglasses on. "I may be lazy, but I could teach better than you."

"Take those sunglasses off, the last thing I want to do is break those and scratch your eyes. You couldn't be a warrior any more." Sneered Mick

"Please you won't get close enough." Stated Kyoto as she activated her Sharingan preparing to spar

Kiyoshi sighed and watched his twin sister. She really didn't know when to back down. She would antagonize someone by just being so nonchalant, and never missed the opportunity with Mick. He had to admit that Mick was annoying, but he knew that if you just acted like you were paying attention, nothing would happen. After all once Kyoto defeated Mick, and Kiyoshi knew she would, the whole class was going to face the consequences. Most of the class knew this as well and dreaded watching the match.

In another place.

Kakashi Sighed and closed his book. Naruto was just knocked clean over the forest toward the city. Sakura was Just in a bad mood, no way of getting around that.

Naruto on the other hand should have just known better. Instead He found it more fun to just plain provoke the pink haired girl.

"Sakura you should probably go find for Naruto and make sure he can get home."

"Kakashi you know he'll be just fine," Sneered Sakura "besides he started the whole fight, why should I apologize for that?"

"Would you rather console him over a bowl of Ramen for a few hours, or watched him sulk for the next week?"

"The Fine I'll go find Naruto and make up." Sighed Sakura.

Kakashi heard an unusual bird call for the area of Kohona, and looked up to see the bird headed in the direction of his apartment. When he got there the Eagle was waiting on his window seal. Being somewhat curious he removed the letter and took the bird into his house. He opened the letter and laughed at the greeting. It was written in his own language, but not very well. As a result the rest was written in Akira's language. She could speak his language fluently, just as he could hers. Unfortunately she never really mastered his written language. He found it very funny considering her family originated from the land of fire. She was the eighth generation in a land that was so far south it was not on any of the current maps. Kakashi had been meaning to have a copy of his maps made to turn into the Hokage library, but he only went to that area for two missions. No one else had even gone near those countries since.

He read the letter that went over the normal things that Akira reported every two months. How the twin's were doing, the youngest, and asking when the next visit would be. This one had two extra things in it though a mention of wanting to have a fourth child, and a need for the twins to have some interaction with their father. He sighed for the twenty-fifth time that day. He had not been able to see his family for two years now. His oldest ones must be 12 yrs old now and the youngest 6. No wonder she was wanting another child. She seemed to favor a six year gap. The youngest would be starting schooling now.

Most people thought the only thing that Kakashi had accomplished in his 30 years was his well earned fame. What they did not realize was that he did not want a family that would be in danger. No one knew of Akira, Kyoto, Kiyoshi or Toyo. He liked it that way; He never worried about his enemies trying to kill any of them. The only thing he would have to worry about, if he chose to, was one of them dying in battle in their home country. Akira's family ran a samurai school in one of the temples. He decided to go see if Tsunade would allow him to take oh about 8 months off to go. After all she gave Naruto two years with Jiryra. Then insisted on taking Sakura to train. He didn't see why there would be no reward for turning over his Genin to a Sanin, one to each actually, for the past two years and doing normal Jounin missions.

Back to the classroom.

The class groaned in unison as Mick went flying threw the wall. Kyoto landed out of her roundhouse kick and waited.

"You worthless brat!!! This was a spar for the sword drill, not any martial arts!!" Mick screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Aren't you one of the many people around here always saying", at this point Kyoto put a hand on her hip and pointed the other in the air, "Be prepared for the unexpected from an opponent at all times." She then proceeded to smile innocently.

"No!! We are always telling you to follow the program."

"The program is slow, boring and old."

That's it; Class everyone out to the yard. Thanks to MISS Hatake you all will run 500 laps." Sneered, Mick. "And if you don't like it, thank the little brat yourself."

Once again the class groaned in unison and proceeded out into the yard. Kiyoshi waited by the classroom door for Kyoto to saunter out.

"Kyoto, why do you have to give Mick such a hard time?"

"Because both he and his dad are creeps. I mean come in Mick is always singeing me out, and his dad is always asking mom out." She hissed.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Mom has already told Kang she is not interested."

"I know she has Kiyoshi, but he still pushes, he told mom yesterday that he felt she made dad up."

"Ha ha hee that's funny, but really you shouldn't eavesdrop on mom, you know how she is about that."

"True, but I still don't trust or like either one of them." Kyoto looked over to the classroom door. Mick was sitting on the step scowling as he smoked his cigarette.

To say Mick was upset was an understatement. He was downright pissed, Spitting, stomping, sourly pissed. He was immensely jealous of the Hatake twins. They both picked everything up so fast. The one who upset him the most was Kyoto, she was Intelligent, pretty, but mostly Lazy. Kiyoshi at least would listen to the lesson, even if it was a repeat. Well that is what it seemed like to Mick.

Kyoto was pretty, even at 12yrs. anyone could see she was going to be a stunning woman. She had her mother's heart shaped head, penetrating dark eyes, a medium streamlined mouth, and an aquiline nose. She also had shockingly gray/silver hair, always in a high ponytail.

Kiyoshi had a different face it was triangular with thin streamlined mouth, his mothers hazel eyes, his mother's broad nose and her orange/red hair color that always shot out at odd angles. Almost always defying gravity. Most people in the village who had always been there said the twins were a perfect mixture of their parents. Mick wouldn't know in the year that he had lived here, he had not seen Hatake. The thing that upset Mick the most was he couldn't get Kyoto to change and respect him as a teacher. Trying to get the class to humiliate her was not working; she held a great deal of respect from her peers. So did her brother. He was at the end of his rope. The twins just learned to fast.

(A week later) The gates of Konoha.

Kakashi Couldn't decide how to feel. He was excited to get to go see his family for a year, but on the other hand He had to take his team. Tsunade had insisted that it would be good for Naruto, Sakura and Sai. However Kakashi was not so sure he wanted his two separate families to meet. The inevitable rant from Naruto about no Ramen in the village was also not something to look forward to. He also hoped they could keep up with the pace he had picked. He wanted to be there in two weeks. Akira had sent a response to his response stating that she and his older children had a surprise in store. That is a line in letter's that made Kakashi nervous, the last few times that was written he met his children at the age of one. He really wished his group had not thought he would be late.


	2. the time in between

Well it's taken me longer than I thought to get this chapter out of my head and up.

Disclaimer: Don't own Anime Blah blah blah.

Sakura was surprised at the pace the group was using. They had passed Suna on the second day. Usually it took three days to get there. Kakashi had insisted on the insane pace, claiming that it would enable the group to reach their destination in two weeks. Why he wanted to get there so fast was beyond her. At least Naruto had finally calmed down; He was the biggest complainer about the pace. Funny considering the pace he himself had insisted on when Garaa was in trouble.

'Kakashi-sensei, when can we take a break?" Whined Naruto "I'm hungry."

"We need to cover five more miles before we stop." There leader stated firmly. Sakura and Sai both sighed and smiled at the answer.

When the group arrived at their resting area, they were all shocked.

"Are you sure this is still a desert?" Sakura asked in shock. The land in front of her was very foreign. The sand dunes were turning into low hills with vegetation. It still was hot like the dunes but not at all desolate.

"This is the beginning of the arid desert." Kakashi stated. "The ground will be harder and easier to run on. We will make it in five days, so sleep now."

"Kakashi if we are that close, can we slow down a little?" Sakura then tried to be coy and cute as possible.

"... If we slow down it will take nine days." He looked solemn. "We need to get there as soon as possible to catch up."

"Catch up?" coursed Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes, catch up." Kakashi twitched. "I'm too far behind right now."

"Too far behind, on what?" Ask Sai, He just now became interested in this whole thing.

"You'll see soon enough."

"OHHHH AHHHHHHHH!!!! Why can't you just tell us?" Naruto screamed.

"I won't talk about it out side of the Hokage's office, or the town we are headed to." The older man snapped.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get all snappy like the TEME used to I mean TSH."

"Then stop asking stupid complaining questions." The group made camp overnight, much to everyone's surprise, and set out the next morning at the same pace. Most everyone was happy to have more than three hours of sleep.

Further down the road.

Kyoto and Kiyoshi were beyond excited. They counted the days, and now it was getting close. They began getting up at dawn, and waiting at the village border towards the direction in which their father would come. When it was close to class time they would trudge to school, only to swiftly run out after to stay in the same spot until midnight. Mick was upset, after all they were consistently 5 min late to class, and then would sneak out 5 min early. A few times he had caught them, and punished the whole class; it didn't faze any one at all.

To make matters worse in Mick's opinion, after the twins had done this for three days, the original villagers of the class became just as restless.

"So it's been five days since you said your dad was coming." Whispered Greg "He usually is here by now."

"Yep" Drawled Kiyoshi "Mom said that he was bringing other people, they should be here soon,"

"Do you think he will show us some of his cool moves?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Don't know we'll ask." Kyoto stated. "Maybe he will wipe the floor with Mick."

Class had ended for the day. Kyoto and Kiyoshi were tired of waiting at the border. They decided to bother there Mother for an hour they begged and begged to go out further. Finally, Akira gave in; she packed a small dinner and left Toyo with his Grandfather. Then she took the twins and began to walk east at a leisurely pace.

"Now remember, we're only going to walk for 2 hours, and then turn around." Akira stated calmly and firmly. "I don't want to leave your little brother and Grandfather alone for too long."

"OH, COME ON, MOM!!" Kyoto waved here hands around. "We haven't seen Dad in years."

"I know that hunny."

"So let's just keep going until we find them." Kiyoshi stated plainly.

Sigh "Kiddos you know that Kashi will be working hard to get here. Besides he has extra people with him, they have never been here." Akira smiled patiently. "That will always put some kinks in travel, have some patience."

The small group had walked for an hour and a half. A figure was seen rising over a hill on the horizon. After the figure was halfway materialized, three others began to come up out of the ground. Immediately the twins recognized the first one and ran up the hill.

On the other side.

Kakashi stared dully at the ground in front of him, as He and the team walked up and over the hill. They should have been there yesterday afternoon, but now they were going way to slow and were a day and a half behind. He was upset, No furious, at Naruto. He had to struggle and cause Sakura to twist her ankle. After that none of the others wanted to continue the pace. They all insisted on slowing down.

"Hey dad, hey dad your finally here." Kiyoshi yelled out.

Instantly Kakashi looked up and down the hill. Two kids were running up the hill waving there arms. He hardly recognized them. His wife he did though, she had just started up the hill with a large smile on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei, did that kid just call you DAD?" He vaguely heard Sakura ask.

The twins had reached the top of the hill and stopped at attention in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. The kids were twice the size they were on his last visit.

"So, dad, did mom tell you about our surprise?" Kyoto asked mischievously.

"Only that you have one." Kakashi stated. "It makes me nervous just thinking about it."

Both children branded an evil mischievous grin at his answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have not had much time to be creative. Also I was not sure if this chapter was done or not. I hope to have the next one up sooner.


	3. Meetings of all kinds

Don't own anime, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 3

The rest of the way gave Kakashi an extreme headache. "Why haven't you visited us for two Years?" Kyoto gritted trough her teeth.

"Everyone wants to know if you'll come to teach the class?" Kiyoshi stated, while grinning.

"Oh, two years is far behind." Sai simply said.

"HEY, HEY, HOW COME YOU HAVE KIDS AND NEVER TOLD US?" screamed Naruto as he hopped around trying to catch his former sensei's attention.

"NARUTO!! That's no way to get any information." Sakura, of course. "Let me hit him."

Finally Akira reminded everyone that they were still an hour and a half away from the village. After that it was a moving assault of questions. Finally after eight in the evening the group reached the house, and entered through the kitchen door.

"Yeah, daddy, daddy, you're here!" Chanted a little boy as he ran up to Kakashi.

"Yes I am Toyo. How are you?" Kakashi kneeled down and hugged his youngest.

"I'm good. Look I lost two teeth. Did Kyo and Yoshi Show you there cool thing?" The little boy began to jump up and down with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to get mine."

"Is that so?" Asked Kakashi. "I'm beginning to think I should have brought more reinforcements."

Akira walked over from the stove and hit Kakashi upside the head with a wooden spoon. "Quit being foolish, and show those three to the guest room."

"Oh, heh, heh, that's right." He turned and looked at his team. They were currently wondering around the large kitchen. Naruto looking in the cabinets. "In all the excitement, I forgot about them."

"WHAT!!!" Naruto and Sakura began to fume.

"Now, now." He stated putting his hands up and motioning for them to calm down. "You have to admit a lot has been happening, you know how it can be."

"This is so cool sensei." Naruto ran up to the twins. "How old are you?"

"Um, Twelve." Stated Kiyoshi shyly.

"What, why would you ask that." Why would you act like you never knew we existed?" Kyoto tilted her head at him.

"Well…….. I really don't want to worry about anyone coming out to hurt you guys. So…. I don't talk about you guys, until I ask my boss for time off to come see you.

"Oh, I see" Kyoto walked over to the kitchen door. "Kind of like mom." She opened the door and stepped out. "She didn't tell any of the new people in the village about _you _either." She moved until the door was almost closed. "Well that is , until Kang tried to move in." With that she let the door slam and took off as fast as she could.

In A house across the village.

"The woman is infuriating." Kang pounded his fist on the desk. "All the other women in this town would be happy, and welcome me with open arms."

"Yeah, well her kids are just as bad." Mick got up from the chair and moved to the window. "Kyoto is the worst, she is always challenging me."

"So, just whip the little brat. Nothing straitens out a punk faster the humiliation." Sneered Kang. "I whipped your insolent butt all the time."

"You think I haven't tried?" Mick turned around, hands clenched into fists. "The class won't even help. Those who have grown up with her just bare it all, and those who are new just go with the rest of the class."

"Well then, it seems that we have a reason to pay the Hatake household a visit." Kang issued a smile. "After all a good teacher has just as much concern for the well being of his student as a parent does."

"You should probably just cut your losses, she obviously isn't interested Dad." Mick ducked around the book, and cursed knowing he would have to fix the window it just went threw.

"Shut it you little brat!"

Back to the Hatake household

Kakashi just stared at the now closed door. "Kira, What did she mean by _move in_?"

"She's just playing it up a bit." Akira moved back to the stove and stirred the stew. "After all wouldn't you be upset if the people you heard stories about didn't know who you were?"

"I see." Kakashi turned to watch Akira. "I'll show the team to the guestroom, then go look for her." Letting out a long sigh, He moved toward the stairs. "Please don't make me wait to long to discuss this?"

"Hey, Blondie, Um I mean Naruto. Quit messing with my Stew!!" Akira huffed and slapped his hand with the wooden spoon.

" Sigh Naruto, Sakura, Sai follow me."

The three looked at each other and then followed Kakashi up the stairs. They were interesting curving in a spiral but claustrophobic as a small hallway, when they got to the top it open up to a bigger area, showing a bathroom directly across and two rooms to either side. The one to the left was clearly a little kids room, the one two the right was clean and neat with a large bed. A path went past that room to show two more rooms on the left. One was neat and orderly while the next one had papers and clothes strewn everywhere. Next were another bathroom and two more rooms. To the right, directly across from all these rooms was a long banister. Looking over it you could see a huge parlor and the beginning of the living room. As they passed the bathroom and fifth room it looked empty, but Kakashi did not stop until the sixth room. After this room the hall wrapped to stairs and went down to the parlor.

"Now I know we usually separate you when in hotels or houses, but only this room is our guest room." Kakashi pointed towards the way they had come. "We came out of the kitchen; of course, it is on the south side of the house. The room to the left of those stairs is Toyo's; the one to the right is Akira's and mine. The first two of these rooms, are Kiyoshi's and Kyoto's. Then after the bathroom and next to your's is Akira's father."

The group moved into the room and looked around in awe. There was a large window that looked east. It showed a large mountain range in the far distance and featured a couch and arm chair to sit and gaze.. To the left of the window was a day bed. On the north wall were two twin sized beds, and on the south wall were three sets of dresser drawers. Then on the west wall to the right of the door was a righting desk. The room was very large.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei." Sakura walked over to the day bed and set her bag down. " Are all of the rooms this big? I mean looking in through the door I had no Idea."

"this house is a manor, and in this area it means the house is big, instead of a minature village." Kakashi watched the boys pick there beds and then motioned for them to follow. "We're going back to the kitchen , Akira will go over some things with you." He rubbed the back of his head as they were going down the stairs. "I'm gunna go find my daughter now……..So, um everyone be good, Ok?"

"OK." All three chimed

"So, dad. do you want me to go with you?" Kiyoshi put a hopeful look on his face.

"that's alright Yoshi, I promise that you and I will go out and spend the needed time in the morning when the team is training." As Kakashi went out the door. " why don't you get acquainted with them?"

Everyone watched him leave. The group then turned to Kakashi's family.

"Sooo…….Hi I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I'm gunna be Hokage someday. Do you have any Ramen?"

Guess where, with whom.

Kyoto was pissed. She just spent the better part of a half an hour showing her dad her skills, but while she knew he was an experienced tracker, and that he was not far behind. She also knew he was purposely hanging back to see what she was doing, but know he would catch up for sure. She stood in the middle of the park sneering at Mick.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed. " I don't recall teaching you to sneak around like a thief."

"You really haven't taught me anything at all." Drawled Kyoto. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm quite busy."

"Busy, what could a stuck up little punk like you be busy with?" Kyoto looked as if she was going to respond when she suddenly acted surprised and tilted her head to the side. She began to act as if she was monitoring the area now rather than deal with Mick. This irritated him to no end. " Hey I asked you a question punk."

Kyoto still ignored Mick. She knew her dad had reached the area, but couldn't decide where he was hiding.

Mick grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. " hey I'm addressing you. How dare you ignore me."

"Knock it off Baka." She hissed. "I have to get out of here. I'm not ready for this part of the test. Not here."

"What Test?"

"One I'm going to fail for sure if I stay here to long. I had planed to have him catch up elsewhere."

"What are you talking about? Quit making stuff up to get out of trouble."

Just then Mick noticed a strange man walk toward them from the trees. He noticed several things: one his hair was the same color as Kyoto's, Two The man was coming at them so that Mick could only see his left side, and three the man was wearing a mask over half of his face, all you could see were his eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" The strange man drawled, again much like Kyoto.

"Do you mind?" Snorted Mick. "I'm reprimanding one of my troublemaking students."

"So I see." Stated the man simply.

"I only allow my students to practice what I teach. They don't need anything else in battle." Mick sneered. "What do you care anyway? Do you even belong to this village? I haven't seen you before."

The man tilted his head towards him, showing that he really only had one eye showing, and it surprised Mick he had not thought to insist the man face him sooner.

"Hmmm……. While age has nothing to do with being a good teacher. I see that you have a great deal to learn yourself."

Mick growled. "How dare you insult me. I'm one of the best teachers in this village right now."

"If that's the case, I'm gunna have to see why that is. Someone like you shouldn't be teaching if you can't handle your students."

"Ha, ha, ha, I tell the baka the same thing all the time. Kyoto Started with glee. "He thinks he is so………………..Um what?"

Kyoto had looked up at her father and seen the same look of disappointment he had just given Mick. Though she wondered if Mick could tell what her fathers face was doing. Either way it unnerved her that he would be disappointed so soon.

"Kyoto, what is the first thing I have always insisted you and your siblings practice?"

Mick was astounded as he watched Kyoto Flush in embarrassment and look at the ground, shuffling her feet, instead of talking back.

"Well, I'm not going to wait all night for an answer."

sigh "Always work your hardest to build a relationship of teamwork with those around you." Kyoto then looked up. "but, dad you should hear this guy all the time."

Mick was shocked as he looked between the man and Kyoto. "Dad, you are her dad?"

"Yes I am." Mick again was astounded as the man picked Kyoto up by the back of her shirt so that she was eye level with the two of them. "I heard your entire conversation, Kyo. I was not as far behind as you think. You are just as guilty as he is."

"But dad………"

"No. Just because some one you work with is not acting appropriately, doesn't mean you can to." He then put her down next to Mick and addressed them both. " It means that let them make their mistakes and hope that they learn from them before you go on missions that are life and death."

"Yes, dad."

"Good , now go home. I'm sure your mother is finished with dinner, and the team will have lots of questions for you."

"Ooookay, I guess."

As Kyoto turned and began to walk away. Mick felt the scrutiny of the man he now knew to be her father, and now knew why she didn't argue. He had never had anyone make him feel shame with just one look.

"I don't appreciate you Hampering my daughter." Mick got nervous watching the man reach into his packet. " I only make it out here every so often." He jumped as the hand came out, only to feel silly when he realized the man brought out a book. "She was doing very well. Showing me that she has practiced the skills I taught her the last time I was here."

Mick was to busy trying to figure out what weird language was written on the book to respond. He could see a couple holding hands on the cover, but could not decipher the shapes. The shapes were the words, Right?

Kakashi turned the page. "Are you even listening to me? I didn't think you would be able to read the book."

"What was your name again?"

"Hatake obviously. Sigh I better go I can hear Akira yelling out the door." With that the man leapt toward the way Kyoto had gone at a speed Mick had never seen. As he walked home and went over the events of his stroll. Mick decided he didn't want to be there when his father meet Hatake. After all his dad was dead set on moving into that big manor someday.


	4. Getting Situated

Don't own Naruto, blah ,blah ,blah.

Chapter 4

Once again Kakashi had a headache, and the walk through he took through the village didn't help much. He was able to sort his thoughts a bit, and see the changes in the village. There were lots of changes, size and streets mostly, but he still hadn't figured out his biggest problem. His family had no issue with his team, but he knew the rest of the village would be another story. He remembered what it was like for him at first; Akira had to translate for him. It took six years of practice at every opportunity before his speech was not in broken sentences. In fact now he spoke English like it was his first language.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake. It's good to see you again. It has been so long we worried Akira was a widow now." Said the baker as he opened his shop.

"Good morning." Kakashi waved. "I'm just fine, had a lot of work to do. I'll be here for awhile." He decided it was time to go home. The sun had finished rising and everyone would be waking soon.

Akira was in the kitchen making breakfast as he entered the house.

"So………When are we going to talk about this Kang guy?" He asked as he sat at the kitchen table. It bothered him that she kept putting the conversation off.

"He really doesn't matter." Akira put the last of the eggs into the pan and walked over to the table. "I would rather talk about another child."

"How about we wait on that a bit…………….."

"I would rather NOT. You are here for only short periods at a time." She stated firmly "at most four months, we should start now."

"Well, since I brought my team, and because it had been so long. I got permission to be away for a year." Kakashi picked up the fork in front of him and spun it in his hand. "After all you said the Kids needed me. I hope we will be ok. After all it is a new record."

Kakashi got worried when he saw the weird look Akira developed as she processed what he told her. Her eyes got wide, and she grinned something fierce.

"If we start now, you could be here for the birth." She stated enthusiastically.

"That would be different." He agreed. "Although would you _really_ want to be pregnant with so many people in the house?"

"YES" She firmly slammed her fist on the table. "I want to do this; you have never been here for a birth."

(Sigh) "I know, but as you said, the longest I have been here at any given time is four months." He put the fork down. "Could we at least get settled before adding a new person to the mix?"

Just then Toyo came running down the stairs making tons of noise in the process. "Yeah, Mommy!! Daddy's still here!" He ran across the kitchen and jumped into Kakashi's lap. "Daddy, when are we gunna play?"

"How about after you come back from your new class?" Kakashi ruffled the little boy's hair as he pouted.

"I don't wanna wait till then, THAT'S FOREVER!!!"

Akira chuckled as she went back to the stove to check on the eggs. "Kashi, are you going to keep the twins from class today?"

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Kyo would be even madder if I kept just Yoshi." He put Toyo down on the chair, and walked up behind Akira, putting his arms around her waist. "She really seems to dislike her teacher."

"Who, Mick?"

"Yeah, he's kind of…….How should I say……."

"Pushy, Invasive, and cocky?" Akira smiled as she put an egg on a plate and took it over to Toyo. (Sigh) "It seems to be a family trait, just like some of your more irritating habits."

Akira returned to the stove and put a plate in Kakashi's hand just as Sakura and the twins came down the stairs.

"Good morning all." He said as he returned to the table.

"Morning Dad." The twins replied in unison.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei." Chimed Sakura.

"Kyoto." Kakashi watched as she played with her fork, pretending not to listen. "Could you help the team around the village, while I test your brother this morning?"

She dropped the fork and looked up with glee. "You mean I don't have to go to class today?"

"No, you have no problem conversing with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, because we all speak Japanese in this house." Kyoto and Toyo nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, daddy. Mommy says we have to because Grandpapa is too old to member any other………um, any other….." Toyo's face scrunched up in thought, making everyone laugh.

"Languages you dweeb." Drawled Kyoto, who immediately sank in her chair under her mother's glare.

"Right." Continued Kakashi. "Your grandfather doesn't speak English, and neither does my team. So for now they will need a translator."

"Hey Sai, when did you come down?" asked Akira as she put a plate down in front of him.

"Just a minute ago." He stated.

"I guess I should go wake up Naruto." Sakura stood up empty plate in hand.

"That's ok Sakura." Kakashi waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let him sleep. Your first day exploring will go smoother without him running about complaining about no Ramen."

(Gulp) "N…No Ramen." Sakura stared at Kakashi. "Ok, so when do we start?"

Later on in the day..

It was Midday and Mick was having a great day. He was a bit surprised the twins had not shown up, and was a bit upset the class was restless. Now though, everything was going smoothly. No Kyoto to argue with him every 5 minutes. Yep, Mick was having a good day, the class on the other hand was not so happy.

"He has to BE here." Grumbled Greg. "Why else would Kyoto and Kiyoshi not be here?"

"That's not fair!! Now it was Kelly. "They've never skipped class before!! Why wouldn't he come with them like usual?"

"Maybe Mick said he couldn't" Raged Greg.

"You guys are awful." Stated Matt. "Maybe he got in really late last night, or this morning before class, and they are out doing those tests, or what ever it is they do."

"Hey maybe Matt's right." Stated Kelly. "After all this is the first time ha came, and did not show up when class let out."

The kids ended their argument as Mick called the class in from lunch.

In another area of the village.

Sai and Sakura were staring at the park in awe. It was huge, and looked completely different from the rest of the village. Lots of trees and even a large lake in the middle. Kyoto had just left them on a bench to get everyone some Ice Cream.

"Did you see the size of that Library Sai?" Sakura looked down at the ground. "Too bad I couldn't make out any of the titles."

"Everything around here is written strange." He agreed. "I now see why Kakashi stated we needed a translator."

"Yep, he was right about Naruto too." Sakura giggled and sighed. "He would have freaked out when he realized he couldn't understand anyone."

"Indeed." Sai could only agree.

Kyoto came back with the ice cream, and motioned to a shaded area under a tree.

"So how do you guys like Rimdenten so far?"

"It's very strange." Sai replied.

"It's interesting." Chirped Sakura.

"It's boring, all crazy." Kyoto Huffed. "I wish dad would show us the village _he_ stays in."

"You mean Konoha?" Sakura instantly perked up. "It's a nice place, very different from here."

"Different how?" Just as Kyoto finished her question Kakashi and Kiyoshi appeared.

"Well, how is everyone doing?" Kakashi sat down next to Kyoto. "Ah ice cream, what a good Idea."

"This place is interesting Kakashi-sensei, but it would be better if I understood the language." Stated Sakura, Sai showed his agreement with a nod.

"Well, we will be here for awhile, and you are quite adept at learning new things fast, Sakura." Kakashi smiled his usual smile. "I'm sure you will be back to your bookworm ways in a few months."

"A few months." Sai tilted his head. "Come to think of it, you never said how long we would be staying."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well Tsunande gave me a year, and the trip takes two weeks." Both Sai and Sakura groaned

"So then we will be here around eleven months then." Stated Sai.

"El…eleven months?" stammered Sakura.

"Yep" Kakashi turned to the twins who had shocked but happy looks.

"So ……Um, then yep means you really will be here for eleven months?" asked Kiyoshi timidly.

(Sigh) "Yep" Kakashi put on a serious face. "So…..who wants to help me tell Naruto?"

Back at the manor.

Naruto was finally enjoying himself. He had liked the Spaghetti thing that Akira had given him, but was upset she said she didn't know what Ramen was. He was currently winning at a new game called checkers. It was easier shoji and the old man was not playing well. Course since it was Naruto learning, he never noticed.

"Ha-ha King me again ." He shouted at the old man.

"Yeah, yeah kid it's just beginners luck." Grumbled the old man.

Akira looked at the clock over the fireplace. "It's already half past two. The others better hurry if you're going to train, there's only five and a half hours of daylight left."

"Eh." Naruto waved his hand in the air. They'll be here soon enough, and then Tomorrow I'm gunna find me some Ramen."

Both Akira and the old man groaned out of torment, neither one could believe this kid. He cried endlessly and tore the kitchen apart when she told him she had no Idea what _Ramen_ was. All three looked as the others walked into the living room from the kitchen. Kakashi was last, craning his neck as he surveyed the last of the damage from Naruto. Akira felt some satisfaction that the twins seemed in excellent spirits, the other two well, Sai seemed to always be impassive, just as her husband was at most times, but Sakura seemed apprehensive.

"Hey, hey you guys are back." Hollered Naruto. "What's the big Idea exploring without me? How's the village? Please tell me they have ramen."

"Very strange." Dead panned Sai. "We can't read most of the signs, Most people speak and odd language, and there is no ramen."

"Wha….What…..N…no Ramen?" Naruto swayed in his chair as he saw spots. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO RAMEN?!?!?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?!?! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!

The old man picked up his cane and smacked Naruto upside the head. Effectively knocking him on the floor.

"Can someone please tell me what ramen is?? Akira pointed to the kitchen. "Did you see what he did to the kitchen when I told him I didn't know what it was?"

Kakashi sunk down a bit and coughed nervously "It's a noodle dish, Naruto seems to think it's the only food there is. I was hoping to introduce him to some new foods here."

"A _noodle_ dish, I had gathered that from him." She pointed to Naruto still on the floor and rubbing his head. "Spaghetti wasn't good enough, I need a recipe, and I need one sooner rather than later."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." promised Kakashi

YOU BETTER Kashi. I'm not going to pick up that mess everyday for the next eleven months." She stated firmly.

"ELEVEN MONTHS?!?!?!?!...WITHOUT RAMEN?!?!?!"

"Shut it, Naruto." Hissed Akira, causing everyone to flinch.

"Ah…….sorry." Naruto slinked behind Kakashi like a little boy.

"Well….I think I'll take the team and Toyo out."

"Yeah daddy! Are we going to play now?"

"Yes we are, while the team is training." Kakashi allowed his youngest to climb onto his back.

"You should take the twins as well." Akira crossed her arms. "I need to clean the kitchen, and this is the perfect opportunity for the twins to show you their surprise."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to during the test." The twins stated in unison.

"I was to busy concentrating on what I was doing." Said Yoshi.

"I was interrupted by that Baka who calls himself……….Um I mean I ran into Mick halfway." Kyo quickly stepped behind Sakura to avoid her fathers glare.

"Ah, so see, this is the _perfect_ opportunity, so take everyone." With that Akira stormed into the kitchen.

"Let me go and get my weapons." Stated Naruto as he ran up the stairs.

Kakashi went into the kitchen to see if he could calm Akira. The front door resounded and the old man got up to answer it. Leaving the remaining group to sit on the couch.

Around the same time.

Mick was nervous. He had last night firmly in his mind. He regretted telling his father that the twins had not come to class. Oh why did he still want to come here? "Really, father, this is not a good idea."

"Quit your whining." Hissed Kang. "I didn't raise you to be a coward."

"No, really." Mick sighed as he and Kang walked thru the gate into the court yard, walking to the main door a good 49 feet from the gate. The house wrapped around the court yard all the way to the gate where a small apartment was over it. Until last night Mick had imagined living in that apartment, as far as he knew it was used for storage now. The wrap on the north side was half gym and half dojo, with big windows looking right at the court yard. Between that and the gate was a two bay garage. The wrap to the south were a bunch of rooms for the servants that Akira didn't have. Also capped with a two bay garage. Each bay had a different type of car in it.

"I said quit whining." Kang used the large knocker on the door. Grimacing as the old man answered. First thing Kang was going to do was send that man away. He never understood him.

"You're not welcome here." Crocked the old man in an odd language Kang never would even try to understand.

My son and I have important business to discuss." Kang stepped forward and pushed the old man out of the way.

"Hey!! He said _you_ weren't welcome." Yelled a blond boy from the stairs. "How can you be so mean? It's not even your house!"

"Mick, did you understand _anything_ that kid just said?"

"No, but he was defiantly yelling."

The blond boy, looked at Kang and Mick with a confused look as he finished coming down the stairs. He pointed at them and opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"Naruto, they don't understand you or the old man. Why don't you go into the living room with everyone else I'll talk to them."

Kang looked the new comer up and down not recognizing him. Mick for his part made sure his father were between Hatake and himself.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the stranger asked them.

"I'm here to speak to the owner of the house." Sneered Kang

"I'm the owner of the house, well except when I'm out working." Drawled Kakashi.

"Yeah right!! I haven't seen you before." Kang snapped as he looked into the living room and saw six kids looking at him over the back of the couch.

"I haven't been here for a short while."

"A short while?" Kang stood up strait. "I've been in this village for an entire year and haven't seen you yet!"

"Hmm, a year huh? Is that why you aren't respecting boundaries?" Kakashi moved so that Mick and Kang could no longer look into the living room.

Akira came out of the kitchen, waving a pot in the air and yelling at the strange man in the odd language. Kang had never seen Akira yell. The stranger said something back, and gestured to them. Akira Glared at them and said something else. The man went into the kitchen and Akira reeled on them.

"What do you want Kang?"

"Akira, my love. You seem distressed, can I help you?" Kang smiled the sweetest smile he had.

"No! Get out of my house." She walked to the door and yanked it open. "I've told you not to bother me at home. If you need to talk to me, do it at the school."

"This is important Akira, Mick is worried about your daughter." Kang and his son jumped when the kitchen door bang open, the blond boy from before flew through the parlor and landed on the stairs.

"Kyoto is fine Kang." Snapped Akira, her attention diverted as Kakashi came out of the kitchen and picked Naruto up. "Kakashi, If that boy messes up my kitchen one more time over that _ramen_……….."

"I know love. I promise to tie him down when he's in the house." Akira nodded in satisfaction. "Tomorrow I'll send to Konoha for a recipe. For now though I'll take everyone out for training."

"Please do." Kang listened to the exchange in his language with interest. But paled with the glare she fixed to he and Mick next. "You too. Leave now."

"Akira….."

"I said NOW." She grabbed the sleeve of Kang's shirt and flung him out the door. "You to Mick."

"Have a good evening." Mick slipped out the door feeling it slam behind him.

"What was all of that?" Demanded Kang. "How dare she kick us out."

"It's her house." Mick simply replied.

po00OOoo

"May I ask who that was?" Kakashi motioned for the group to head for the kitchen door.

"Not now Kashi, I need sometime in a hot bath."

"Well I think we will stay near the back yard. Call if you need anything." Kakashi slung Naruto over his shoulder and followed the group out the back door.


End file.
